


On Your Head

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Lies We Lead [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Worker Clint, not Hawkeye!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Steve's having a rough time, and it wants it even rougher.





	On Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).

> more from The Lies We Lead.
> 
> And more for Arson!
> 
> Now beta read by the Amazing Ro!!!

“Hurt me,” Steve said.

Steve  _ begged _ .

But Clint just sat on the bed, bare torso on display, jeans open but still around his thighs.

“I need it,” Steve growled, pissed off at- 

Hell, pissed off at everyone and everything.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

“You do, huh, baby?”

Steve swallowed against the wave of arousal he felt at just Clint’s voice, at the way his lips framed that word, that name that no one else called Steve by.

Here, with Clint, he wasn’t Captain America. 

Here, he was Steve.

He was just a man, and Clint called him  _ baby _ and gave him what he needed.

“You said- you said you’d give me what I needed,” Steve reminded him.

Clint licked his lips and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did say that.” His blue eyes roamed over Steve, taking in his face and body, and meeting Steve’s eyes again with a frown. 

“I’m paying for this, for it,” Steve said.

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, even before he saw Clint’s eyes narrow or his mouth tighten.

“You are,” Clint agreed. He ran a hand over his jaw and then shook his head. “Steve-”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, before Clint could speak. He wished like hell he could take the words back. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean it.”

Clint’s lips quirked.

“Oh? So you’re  _ not _ paying me for tonight?”

“No. I mean, of course I’m paying you for tonight. I just- I didn’t mean-”

“Calm down there, baby. Tell me why you want me to hurt you so bad.”

Steve sighed and scrubbed at his face.

“I just… I need to get out of my head. I- I need to not feel all of this, not like this.”

Clint nodded, as if Steve hadn’t just mumbled a string of nonsense. As if what Steve had said was possibly something he could understand.

“You think me hurting you is gonna make you hurt any less?” Clint huffed and shook his head. “That’s not… You’re not in the right place for that, Steve.”

“Clint-” Steve stopped himself, hating how desperate he sounded.

“C’mere.” Clint spread his legs wide and indicated the floor between them.

Steve sighed and crossed to him, stepped between Clint’s legs and swayed against him when Clint’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Clint gently pushed him down, and Steve went, until he was on his knees and looking up at Clint above him, around him.

Clint rubbed his thumb over Steve’s sheek and chin, and then his lips.

“Tonight, we’re gonna try something a little different, Steve. Tonight, you’re gonna kneel here and be good for me, okay? I want you to sit here and keep my cock in your mouth.”

Blowing Clint was always a delight, and while it wasn’t what Steve really wanted, hell, giving Clint pleasure right now - it was  _ something _ .

Clint’s hands covered his when Steve reached for the open fly of his pants.

“This isn’t about me getting off, Steve. Don’t try to blow me, don’t try to get me hard. Just… sit here. Keep my cock nice and warm and wet. Can you do that for me?”

Steve sucked in a breath.

“Why?”

“Because I love your mouth, and you need to get out of your head. So, you’re gonna sit here and be… my toy, huh? You’ve got just one job, Steve. Think you can do it?”

This wasn’t something they had ever tried before, Clint was right, and Steve felt a little bit of his anxiety dissipate. 

Clint had this. 

Clint had him.

Steve sat back on his knees and opened his mouth.

“Good. So good for me, baby.”

Clint praised him, and Steve sank into it.

He was going to be okay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't longer. I woke up sick as hell today, to the point where my boss told me to stay home and I'm feverish while I write this BUT. So close to the end of the month, didn't want to drop a day.


End file.
